Hana Song The Rising Star
by joshstar1
Summary: Hana Song, unknown face in the crowd turned famous pro-gamer turned world renowned ace-mech pilot. Though what do we know about her? Her parents? Her childhood? What made Hana Song in to the ruthless yet sweet girl that she is today? Well here we go...
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:** This is a passion project, inspired by the lack of stories on . I personally wanted to write this story and I thought it would nice to share what I write with others who might also want some stories on . First though there are some disclaimers I have to get out the way first.

I am by no means a good writer, as I said this project is purely out of a desire to see more stories. I still want some criticism of course, just don't expect miracles ok?

Overwatch is a very recently released game, the lore is constantly being expanded on. So there's a good chance that something in my story will conflict with the cannon, if it does please consider my story AU Overwatch. After all this is all about trying to make a good backstory for .

I don't know much about Korea, so if something I write conflicts with how the country operates… Its future Korea, with mechs and teleportation. I hope that's a good enough excuse.

Finally, I don't own Overwatch.

Now at last we can go on with the first chapter…

* * *

Over the last few years South Korea had entered a state of economic boom. Korean corporations had made great calls both on the stock market and in global trade to foreign countries.

The companies had in turn helped feed the Korean economy, earning both fame and fortune in their time of rapid growth. They became known as the 'foundation companies' and had gained precedence and profits even on a global scale.

One of these 'foundation companies' was the Song Corporation.

The leader of the Song Corporation was a powerful, ruthless and greedy man named Devin Song. A man of principles and efficiency who had taken his family corporation and through a chain of cunning yet carefully constructed plans and tactics had risen said corporation to the pinnacle of success.

His wife, Renela Song (previously Renela Trent) was not a wife he had married out of love. Instead the two married as part of a merger agreement a few years back. She was however just a ruthless and cunning as he was when it came to the economy game, so the two got along well enough.

The problems started when Devin's mother and father began to pressure him about having a child, someone to 'continue the family legacy' the said.

While Devin was not one to cave to his parents demands, the idea of someone that could he could hand his company off to if he went in to retirement was very appealing to him.

So a few months later…

Devin and Renela song's daughter was born.

That was a few months ago, now Devin and Renela sat in their home contemplating the true repercussions of their decision.

Slowly, Renela began to speak.

"We, cannot care for a child." Devin let out a light chuckle as he heard his wife's voice mirror the exact thoughts he himself had just a month ago.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Devin replied, though Renela did not seem to hear him.

"I mean we both know that running the corporation is a full time job, there's no way we can do that and-"

"I KNOW!" Devin yelled as he violently slammed his fists into the countertop, causing his wife to flinch slightly.

"Now shut up and listen to me instead of nattering on to yourself." David growled slightly, before quickly regaining his composure and returning to his normal calm cold and collected voice.

"I already figured that out." Devin grinned "We obviously don't have time to care for the kid, so why not get someone else to do it for us?"

Both Devin and Renela turned to their young daughter, even partially concealed in her white blanket you could still see what looked like silky brown hair beginning to grow out the top her head. On the baby's face was a content smile as she quietly slept the day away.

"Someone else to care for her… but who? If anyone hears that were not taking care of our daughter well… Think of the bad publicity!" Renela sighed slightly as she dismissed the idea, Devin however still had a devilish grin on his face.

"That's right sweetheart." He whispered "it would be a really big problem if we had to get someONE to care for our daughter but what if we used someTHING instead?" Renela's eyebrows raised slightly, she was clearly surprised by the idea.

"Well by that look in your eye's Devin I can tell you already have a plan, so what is it?" Renela asked Devin as he walked out of the room…

Only to push a large create back into the room…

A large human sized crate.

"Simple my dear Renela, when a human doesn't want to do a job what should we send to do it instead?" Devin pulled off the front of the crate revealing…

"An omnic my dear Renela you send an omnic."

The omnic inside the crate was a strange one indeed, while most humanoid omnics were designed after human males and all shared a very utilitarian look. This omniac however looked more female in nature and its design much more decorated and soft than most omnics.

"I got this chrome-can from an old friend of mine, specifically designed to take care of children and modified to serve only me." While Devin continued to grin as he pulled the omnic out of the crate, Renela watch with slight apprehension.

"Devin are you sure using an omnic is a good idea?" Renela whispered in a hushed worried tone. "You do know that after the omnic uprising using them as unpaid labour is considered… slavery right?"

Devin merely shrugged off Renela's concerns with a chuckle as he continued to speak.

"No one in this country cares about omnics my dear, even if they did see it what could they do? Try to arrest us after everything we've done to help this country? There would be uprisings in the streets! No we are completely safe."

"Now all I need to do is turn it on… Ah! Here's the switch!

*click*

A low wising sound filled the room as the holes where the omincs eyes would be were filled with a blue light, slowly the omnic began to move and speak.

 _"_ _Boot successful, all systems online. Now searching for end user."_

The omnic began scanning its surroundings, until it spotted Devin standing slightly to it's left.

 _"_ _Greetings end user Devin, you have been identified. I am your new omnic child care unit C-A-R-E-001. Do you wish me to initiate child care protocols?"_

"Yes initiate the protocols."

 _"_ _Excellent choice end user Devin. Now I require data input to succeed at this task. Please respond to these queries as accurately as possible."_

Devin's grin faded slightly, it seemed as if this omnic wold need more work from him than he would like. Still he did not object to simply answering a few questions.

 _"_ _How many children am I to care for?"_

"One" Devin spat out.

 _"_ _Input accepted. Please designate (1) child for caretaking"_

Devin simply pointed at where his small sleeping daughter lay. The omnic walked up to the child and continued speaking in its robotic voice.

 _"_ _Input accepted, child recognised. Please designate level of caretaking assistance."_

Devin instantly looked taken aback.

"Caretaking assistance level, what the hell is that?"

 _The level at which I will be assisting with the care of this child. You can choose from many options such as, advice giver, object fetcher, faeces dispenser, minor assistance-"_

"What option is there to make you act on you own? Just you caring for the child, no one else." Devin growled as he grew frustrated with the omnic.

Up to this point the omnic had displayed no emotions ether physically or vocally, now however its voice sounded… sad?

 _"_ _What you appear to by attempting to invoke end user Devin is full autonomy care mode. My software however is telling me to inform you that lack of non-metallic care figures in a child's life can lead to many psychological effects and problems, such as emotional dissonance towards organics, unexpected attachment towards mechanics, abandonment issue's, self-esteem issues, a need to prove ones worth to missing parental figures-"_

"Just shut up and do as I say stupid machine!"

 _"…_ _Input accepted, initiating full autonomy mode."_ The omnic gently reached down and scooped up the small white bundle. These movements quickly woke the child inside, causing the baby to open her large glowing brown eyes and look up at the strange metallic shape that was holding her.

Instead of crying or screaming like most babies would, this one instead reached up her hand as if she was trying to grab at where the omnics nose would be, all the while laughing her little innocent heart out.

Instantly the omnic felt attached to the child, like it had to protect her and care for her no matter what happened.

 _"…_ _What is the child's name?"_

Instantly both Devin and Renela looked up in surprise. Both of them had already discussed what they were naming their child but neither of them though the first humanoid to ask them that question would be an omnic.

"Hana... her name is Hana Song."

The omnic nodded its head in response as it looked down at the innocent laughing child in its hands.

 _"_ _End user Devin, I will require supplies that are necessary for the care of a child. Including, goats milk, nappies-"_

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GET YOUR OWN SUPLLIES!" Devin yelled, clearly frustrated by the constant requests from the omnic. "I'll send some money to an account directly from my companies' profits, you get five thousand credits a week to spend on caring for my daughter but no more!"

The omnic checked its internal data to see if that amount of credits would be enough to care for the child… it was far more than necessary.

 _"_ _This is acceptable, end user Devin. Please designate areas for child care and liveliho-._

"Just shut up you walking scrap heap, just shut up and follow me!"

Devin stormed of, not even noticing or maybe not caring that his yelling was making his daughter cry.

The omnic desperately tried to calm the crying Hana Song as it left the room, following right behind Devin.

This left Renela Song tired, confused and weary as she sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair.

* * *

The omnic followed Devin song through his house. Well this ginormous mountain sized and finely decorated mansion could be considered a house, about as much as the titanic could be considered a boat.

They went through corridor after corridor past room after room. Until they stopped at a single oak brown door that was gilded with silver.

Devin opened the door and led the omnic right inside the room.

The room… was very large, about the size of a football pitch.

"This room was once a large indoor movie set…" Devin grumbled gruffly. "We purchased the whole thing, though that just left us with a large empty room that we haven't done anything with since. So it's all completely empty."

The omnic noticed this very quickly, the whole room was completely white and barren with no colours or items. A complete empty slate.

"Now this is very important omnic." Devin turned around to face it. "Hana Song does not leave this room unless I say otherwise, you have to buy everything for her and bring it to her in this room. You yourself must not leave this house so you must order everything online to bring here. Is that clear.

 _"_ _Affirmative."_

"Now take care of my daughter." Devin began to leave the room, before turning around and saying one last thing.

"Oh and don't bother me, I'm a very busy man.

*SLAM!*

The door slammed shut.

The omnic placed the now once again sleeping form of Hana Song on the floor and began to assess the situation.

It had been tasked with single handily raising a child whose parents clearly did not care for her. Sure it had been given a sizable amount of funding to accomplish this goal but raising a human child alone without a viable human guardian figure was certainly beyond its capabilities.

Yet whenever the omnic looked at the child, it felt a need to protect her, to help her, to care for her.

The omnic slowly picked up the deeply sleeping child, and gently stroked her short light brown hair.

It knew times would be hard. There was so much work to do.

But the omnic could feel it.

This child.

Hana Song.

She would be something special.

So it would care for her and love her like a parent should.

This was the beginning.

Of the upbringing of Hana Song.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please leave me some reviews and criticism.

P.S I have decided to use credits as sort of universal future currency. Credits are used in Overwatch after all.

Well this was the beginning, were going to be slowly moving forward in Hana Song's life from this point onwards.

I Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1 Make this room a home

The omnic watched on silently as the small form of Hana Song lay peacefully sleeping in her new crib.

It had been one whole month since the omnic had been given the weighty task of caring of this child, since then a lot had changed.

The credits that the omnic had been given access to were more than enough to start purchasing the basic necessities for a small child such as goat's milk as well as new diapers and healthcare products.

The previously blank empty room she had been given… was still far too large to not invoke the heavy feeling that the room was rather empty, but the omnic had actually managed to purchase some basic furniture items to such as the crib, a highchair, a sofa and even a play mat complete with nice soft child friendly toys for when Hana started getting curious.

Even with all the extra funding though, the omnics last few weeks had not been easy. At first Hana would simply cry for hours and hours without end for seemingly no reason, it was only after the first few days of care that the omnic realised that the child was probably crying because it wanted its parents. Unfortunately the omnic knew that no matter how much the child cried, her parents would not come for her.

So the omnic tried to comfort Hana, it cradled her in its arms and played soft lullabies to her through its audio processor. It took a while but eventually the baby's painful tears and solemn cries turned once again to the Innocent and joyous laughter of a new-born child.

From that day forth, Hana Song would always see and recognise this omnic as her true parent, as unlike her birth parents this robot had cared for her and comforted her like a parent should.

The omnic in question was blissfully unaware of the massive impact it was having on the child in its arms. All that mattered to it was that its child was happy…

…Yes, as far as the omnic was concerned this was now its child. After all it was the only one who bothered cared for this precious little bundle of joy.

A bond of child and caretaker was formed that day, a bond between a robot and child that most people would consider impossible.

But it was not impossible.

The months went by day by day. The omnic spent it's time hard at work both caring for the child and renovating the room she would grow up in, the walls were painted a gentle pink intertwined with a peaceful blue. The floor was covered in multiple cream coloured carpets and the cealing was painted cream too.

The omnic also invested in multiple counters that would be too high for a child to reach the top off, on those counters it purchased and placed a myriad of different electronic appliances to help it with cooking cleaning. It even had the foresight to install a flushing toilet and working sink for when its child would inevitably need them in the future.

It was during those months that Hana Song first learnt how to crawl, her omnic caretaker had left her on the floor while it went of to finish preparing some food. Hana of course she really wanted her caretaker back.

A few minutes later the omnic felt some pressure on its left leg, turning around it spotted its little child hugging its leg with a broad smile on her face.

Knowing that its child could now crawl the omnic decided to purchase a large variety of stuffed toys to keep her occupied.

A few months after that incident, Hana's crawl had evolved into a shaky but stable walk. While this development brought the omnic much joy it also planted a seed of worry in its robotic mind. Its child was developing well physically, but what about mentally?

The omnic was not properly equipped to teach things such as language, such a task would normally be left to the parents. This omnic of course did not have that luxury so it had to search for a different solution.

Using a rather basic computer that the omnic had purchased, it searched for a way to teach children how to speak…

That was when it stumbled upon 'edutainment' games. Video games designed both to entertain and teach people.

Seeing this as the perfect solution, the omnic decided to purchase 'Fluffy bunny's magical spoken adventure'. A game that would repeat certain words letters and sounds and recognise when those words letters and sounds were spoken back to it.

A few days later the omnic had a small console set up with Hana Song placed in front of it. The omnic had carefully read the instruction manual and set up the game to the best of its ability, now however was the time to see if it would work.

He omnic hit play.

Instantly the screen lit up with an assortment of colours that formed into a pastille meadow, a few seconds later the fluffy bunny hopped on to the screen and said "A!"

Hana watched on fascinated by the bright colours and sound she gave the screen all of her attention as she waited for it to do something else.

"A!" The screen repeated.

Hana let out a childish giggle, then tried to copy what the strange voice was saying to her.

"Eeeehhhaaa!" Hana Song squealed at the screen.

"A!"

And so Hana Song began playing her first video game.

Authors notes: Thanks for reading, please leave a review as I'm always willing to improve my writing. Plus it keeps me motivated.

Hoeing to start chapter 2 soon.


	3. Chapter 2 The sound of progress

Many years ago when the first omnics were produced for commercial use, people all around the globe began to ask one simple yet deviously complicated question.

Can an omnic cry?

Originally the answer was simple, scientists explained that omnics were not designed with tear ducts. Meaning they were physically incapable of crying.

Of course not everyone was satisfied with this explanation. So eventually people came up with a new question.

If an omnic could cry, would it?

This question was inevitably lost between the arguments pro and anti omnic sentience groups. Some people claimed that an omnic with tear ducts would cry, but only if you told it too. Other groups argued that if placed in the right situation an omnic would learn how and when to cry, just like a human.

Like most questions based on omnic autonomy and sentience, this one was ultimately forgotten by humans in the wake of the first human vs omnic conflict. A question like so many others, doomed to be lost for many years in the wake of a crisis.

Humans had forgotten to ask if omnics could cry, for them it wasn't an important question.

For the omnics however, the answers to questions like this defined their very existence.

And if they ever found the answer, they would never forget it.

* * *

"Hello!" The fluffy rabbit spoke from the tv screen.

"Henaa!" The child in front of the tv answered back.

"Hello!" The fluffy rabbit repeated again.

"Heloa!" The little Hana song squealed back.

It had been a few months since Hana had begun playing "Fluffy bunny's magical adventure". The almost two year old was learning alarmingly fast, the program had already moved from teaching individual letters to teaching full words.

"Hello!"

"Helloa!"

The caretaker omnic was not worried by this rapid development, the only thing its daughter was making it feel right now was joy. In fact the omnic couldn't imagine being ever being any happier than it was now.

It had spent the last few months learning new and better ways to care for and educate its daughter. The most recent idea it had was to throw a birthday party for its daughter when she turned two years of age.

Yes, a birthday party would be the perfect way to celebrate its perfect little bundle of joy. It would buy a small cake and get her a present… oh there was so much for it to do, Hana's would turn two in a months' time. The omnic was ready to start ordering cake ingredients when…

"Mom!" The fluffy rabbit said.

The omnic froze, shock overtaking its systems for a few seconds before its head snaped around to stare at the tv.

On the screen the omnic could see the rabbit speaking the word 'Mom'. Next to the rabbit was a picture of a human mother cradling a child in her arms.

Hana Song did not respond immediately, instead she titled her head in an adorably innocent fashion. Slowly she turned to her omnic caretaker, eyes full of curiosity.

Silence filled the room as omnic and child stared at each other, one contemplating an innocent decision while the other was scared of losing the one thing it cared for.

Hana Song pulled herself up and using her arms to stabilise herself, she began to walk towards the omnic.

Said omnic was paralysed with shock and fear, its optics still tracking the little girl moving towards it.

Hana stopped walking and stood right in front of her omnic caretaker. She raised her hand and pointed straight at it.

If the omnic could breath it would be hyperventilating right now. Its greatest fear was manifesting right before it, the fear that its daughter would never see it as her parent.

Hana Song opened her mouth, a new word forming in her throat that she believed described the omnic perfectly…

Finally, Hana spoke…

"Ma-mo!" A wide innocent smile enveloped Hana's face as she pronounced the word. She opened her little arms wide a wrapped them around her caretakers leg.

Pure, innocent and joyous glee spilled into Hana's voice as she yelled again and again. "Ma-mo! Ma-mo! Ma-mo!" she giggled and laughed a happy laugh that would melt even the coldest hearts.

The omnic simply stood there in stunned silence. Its daughter called it mom…

No, her daughter called her mom.

The omnic bent down and hugged her daughter softly and lovingly.

And if she had tear ducts, the omnic would have cried.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear little Hana! Happy birthday to you!"

The omnic sang a merry song to her daughter who laughed and giggled from a high chair. The omnic placed a small cake on the table in front of her and sat down to join her daughter for her first celebrated birthday.

The cake in question was decorated with sky blue icing, featuring a picture of a fluffy bunny also made in icing.

The omnic was very proud of the cake, after all she made it herself.

"Cake!" Hanna smiled as she eyed the tasty treat hungrily.

"Ok Hana, stay here I'm going to cut the cake." The omnic left the table to fetch a knife…

*Splat!*

"Yay!" Hana squealed.

The omnic rapidly spun to find the source of the noise…

Only to find Hana had thrown her head straight into the cake, and was now shovelling handfuls of sugar into her mouth.

The omnic quickly grabbed her daughter and separated her from the cake. She looked right at Hana, whose face was covered in blue and white icing andher hand were filled with as much cake as they could carry.

Hana, having absolutely no idea what she had done wrong simply looked at her mom in the most innocent of ways and said "Mo-ma?"

The omnic couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

To most people it would have been a strange picture, an omnic laughing out loud while holding a two year old baby who was covered in icing.

But for the child and the omnic, it was a very happy birthday.


End file.
